PLL oneshots
by Mel2198
Summary: One Shots of my OTP in Pll Haleb, Spoby, Ezria,Emison, Paily and Moke. Review if you like, you can also find me on wattpad by the name MelWrites21
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Caleb's Office

As Hanna walked into Caleb's office he was standing in front of his desk when she said "Why Is It So Hot In Here" meaning that the room itself was not hot but in fact she was talking about the man that she is in love with she then said "Aren't You Hot" he replied quickly "I am definitely hot Now" as she started taking her jacket off she said "I Thought We Could Use Some Alone Time" she turned toward the door and attempted to lock it but was unsure how to when she asked "How Do You Lock this thing?"Caleb laughed and went in her direction, trapped her in his arms and pushed her to the door with a kiss and said "That's how you lock it"

He took the leather chair beside the door and placed it under the door handle to prevent any unwanted visitors from interrupting their alone time, she began to unzip her shirt and as she pulled it over her head she heard Caleb say "Oh Man" she threw the shirt across the room before launching herself into his arms they began to kiss each other with such pure passion, hunger and want.

Caleb tried to slow things down by saying "I Don't Think This Is Such A Good Idea, Someone might hear us" Hanna began to loosen his tie and said "I Believe You Spend Entirely Too Much Time Thinking, Don't You Think" he replied Yeah they started kissing again she began to undo his shirt buttons.

Caleb ran his hands down her sides his left hand stopped at her right hip and his right hand went passed her left hip and stopped on the back of her left thigh and he proceeded to pick her up, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist their lips remained locked together.

He walked them over the couch their lips separating temporarily as he laid down on the couch Hanna was now straddled over his hips she was also in a playful mood as they reconnected their lips she started slowly rocking back and forth grinding on him gently.

Caleb realized what she was doing moving his hands down he gripped her hips firmly, he was now pushing her hips down gently so they could both enjoy the sensation that they created, the sexual tension was now thick within the office.

Hanna started to speed up her ministrations causing Caleb to start groaning into their kiss and it didn't take long before he was fully hard and now very uncomfortable, breaking their kiss he flipped them over so he now hovered over the top of her.

Caleb looked down between their bodies with a wicked smile playing across her lips when she noticed the reaction he had from her earlier ministrations his pants were now tented she began to run her hands up and down his magnificently toned chest and abs.

Reaching up toward the collar of his shirt she undid and removed his tie throwing on the floor and then she returned back to finish unbuttoning his shirt when all the buttons had been undone she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, sitting up on his knees he shrugged out of his the shirt and threw it to the floor.

Caleb stared down at Hanna who was laying there underneath him wearing a black lace bra and matching panties he was now running his hands over chest area, he moved both hands to the hem of the panties and he slipped his fingertips under it at the sides and he then began to slowly push it up her body when he got to her chest she sat up and helped remove her underwear and it too found it's way to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

He kissed her chastely on the lips before starting his way down her jaw line, to her sweet spot just below her ear he sucked gently leaving behind a small reddish mark, he then continued down to her collarbone heading towards her breasts he kissed the mound of her breasts above her bra, she arched her back and he reached behind her and unclasped the hooks on her bra once he removed the bra he began to lick and suck on each of her erect nipples causing her to moan.

Hanna was now ready to take their relationship to the next level, her now shaky hands found their way to his belt she fumbled to undo the buckle she got it eventually and started to unbutton and unzip his pants, when they were undone she placed her hand in between his pants and his boxer shorts and started rubbing along the length of his very hard erection causing him to groan lightly, he now set to work on trying to get her pants off.

Hi guys, I'm new at this hope y'all like it and enjoy this. I know it was a kinky start but that's how my friend told me to start.

Xo, Mel


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving I

Caleb, I love you!"

He stopped in his tracks, torn between the woman he desperately wanted and what he felt was the right thing to do. It had broken his heart in a million pieces when he told Hanna he was leaving Rosewood. He loved her more than words could describe, enough to leave town and never see her again in order to keep her safe. He turned around to look at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he looked into Hanna'deep blue eyes and knew he couldn't resist her any longer. In three steps, he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his circled her tiny waist, pulling her closer. Their lips and tongues battled, tasting the sweetness of each other.

It occurred to Caleb that they were still standing in the driveway where anyone could drive past and see them. Without breaking the kiss, Caleb reached down behind Hanna's knees and scooped her up in his arms. He moved so quickly that by the time Hanna opened her eyes in surprise, he was setting her back on her feet in front of the door. She smiled around the kiss, impressed as always by his speed, strength, and agility. Caleb fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. They went inside, unable to pull their lips apart, until Caleb could kick the heavy door closed behind them. They stumbled, still kissing frantically, into the foyer. As the passion from their kissing reached his groin, it also reached his face. . Caleb broke their kiss, pushed her back gently and turned around. I'm a monster. She should never have to be with a guy like me.

"Don't…" Hanna started to speak, gently touching his shoulder.

Hanna, I can't," he managed to get out. No! No! No! Why do I have to be such a monster? It's not fair.

"Yes you can," she breathed, reaching around to turn his face to hers. "I Don't care."

"Aren't you afraid?" he questioned, confused at her reaction.

"Of course not," she replied with a small smile. "How could I be afraid of you? You are the kindest, sweetest person I know and I love you, no matter who, or what, you are." She continued to stroke his cheeks as she spoke. "You would never hurt me." Caleb reached up and cupped her face in his hands again.

"I promise you, right here and now, that I'll never physically harm you in any way,Hanna. I would rather tear my own heart out." He looked deep in her eyes as he said, "I love you Hanna Marin."

"And I love you, too, Caleb Rivers." They kissed again, softer than before but no less passionate. It was the kiss of true wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck and he moved his down her arms to hold her waist. Instinctively, he pulled her hips tight into his, until he heard her gasp in surprise. The evidence of his attraction pressed into her stomach. She looked at him in surprise, at first, and then a smile began to play at her lips.

"Let's go up to your room," he whispered.

" grabbed his hand and started pulling him up the stairs. She stopped just before the first landing, one step above him so that they were the same height, turned, and kissed him again.

"I want you, Caleb. Your heart, your mind," she paused and ran a finger down his chest nervously, "and your body." She timidly looked at him through her long lashes, awaiting his response. Caleb smoothed his hands over her hair and lifted her face to his.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He wanted to make love to her more than anything else in the world.

"Positive," she answered. She kissed him again with all the passion she could muster, entwining their tongues and dancing their lips. A low, deep growl started in Caleb's chest.

"You purr like a lion," Hanna cooed, smiling, putting her hand on his chest. "It's sexy." Caleb's heart was ready to explode with happiness. He smiled a mischievous grin. "Only for you, my love." He couldn't resist any longer. He had to have her. Bending slightly he threw Hanna over his shoulder and ascended the rest of the staircase two at a time.

"Caleb! What are you doing? Put me down!" Hanna was surprised by his sudden impatience but the sight of his rear end encased in tight jeans only a foot away distracted her until he set her down in the guest room. As she stood back up and straightened her shirt, she looked around the room. It was large, at least twice as big as her own room. There were old books everywhere, on bookshelves, stacked on the desk, even a few scattered on the floor. "She looked beautiful", Caleb thought. He couldn't believe she was here, in his room. Hanna stopped and turned, noticing him watching her.

"Come here," she cooed, reaching her hand out towards him.

"Hanna, you are so beautiful," he told her. She blushed but kept her eyes locked with his.

"So are you," she replied. They began kissing again, slowly at first, then with more passion. Hanna unzipped his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders to the floor. Then she found the bottom of his t-shirt and began pulling it up. Caleb grasped the hem and took it off the rest of the way, throwing it to the floor at their foot.

Hanna gasped. She thought he looked good dressed but shirtless, he was amazing. She ran her hands up over his biceps, and brought them down over his chiseled chest and abs. Her lips parted slightly as her breathing sped up.

Caleb stood still while Hanna explored his body. Finally, Hanna stopped staring and looked back at his eyes. She reached up to kiss him again but he stopped her, grabbing her wrists and holding her hands against his chest.

"Hanna, I have to ask you something first," he started carefully. "Have you ever done this before?" He didn't want to hear about it but he had to know. He could already smell her arousal and was intoxicated by it. If he had to break her hymen, the mixture of blood and her own sex scent could drive him too close to the edge. He had to know so he could mentally prepare himself. Hanna looked down quickly, obviously embarrassed.

"Yes, but only once, with Sean. It was right after my dad left us. I was so distraught and I needed to be close with someone. I knew it was a mistake right away and soon after." She paused and looked in his eyes. "Are you disappointed?"

"No, not at all. We both have our pasts and that's exactly what they are, past. I have a history, too, as you're aware. I just needed to know, to be prepared. You are completely safe with me," Caleb brushed her hair back away from her face, "in every way. I love you, Hanna, and I promise to always keep you safe."

"I love you, too, Caleb." With the awkward but necessary preliminaries out of the way, he began kissing her again, pulling her closer and closer until there was no space between them. He tangled his fingers in her hair as she caressed the strong planes of his back. Finally, he lifted her shirt up and over her head, revealing the red lacy bra underneath. Her soft breasts heaved up and down as her breathing increased even more. Slowly, with reverence, he ran a finger across the top edge of her bra, dipping low where it plunged in the middle and back up the other side. He kissed her again, slowly, before picking her up and laying her gently on the bed.

Caleb hovered over her, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her jaw, her neck. She was moaning in pleasure and her hips began to rise off the bed slightly every time he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He supported himself with his left arm as he ran his right hand lightly over her chest and stomach. His super-sensitive touch could feel the tiny goosebumps breaking out over her stomach and the smell of her arousal was becoming more potent.

Caleb released the button on her jeans and pulled the zipper down. Before he went any further, he locked eyes with Hanna, silently searching for permission to proceed. She nodded to him to go ahead. Kneeling at the foot of the bed, he removed her shoes and socks and pulled her jeans off slowly. Her red lace panties were a perfect match to her bra. Caleb couldn't help but stare.

"Exquisite," he breathed softly. Hanna blushed. He lay back down, covering her body with his, entwining her hands with his hands, kissing her lips, her neck, her chest, everywhere he could reach. He was so hard the seams of his jeans were straining to hold him in. Caleb stood back up, watching her closely for any signs of fear or hesitation. He only saw lust and love. Caleb undressed, except for the black boxers that did little to disguise his obvious arousal.

Hanna held out her arms to him, inviting him back to bed, to which he eagerly complied. Lying beside her, he began ran his hands over her body, lower and lower until he was caressing the inside of her thighs. Hanna gasped when he brushed against her center. It was so wet. She rolled them over so that she was on top, straddling his hips. Hanna could feel his hardness straining her core. It felt so good she rubbed against it a couple more times. Caleb growled softly and grabbed her hips to stop her. If she kept that up, it would be over before it really began.

Hanna smiled that perfect smile. She reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders and threw it off the bed. Caleb was mesmerized. He sat up, crossing his legs under her ass for support and began gently massaging her breasts, flicking his thumbs across the nipples. He took turns sucking on each of the rosy nipples until Hanna was writhing on his lap. Caleb moved one hand behind her back to support her while the other reached inside her dripping wet panties. He parted her folds and gently inserted on finger inside her.


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving II

Leaving Part II

Hanna leaned backward suddenly, biting her lip to keep from screaming.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked. She was so tight. If a finger hurt her, how was she going to take his him inside her?

"No...feels good...don't stop," she barely got out between breaths. He started moving his finger in and out slowly. When she relaxed a bit more, he inserted a second finger eliciting another gasp of pleasure. With his thumb, he circled her clit, varying the pressure and the rhythm of his ministrations. Hanna was gasping and bucking her hips wildly back and forth. Caleb could hear her heart's staccato beat and her inner walls start to squeeze his fingers tighter.

"Come for me, honey. That's it. Just let go." Hanna couldn't hold it in any longer. She screamed through her first ever orgasm as her inner walls clamped down on his fingers. Caleb held her tight as she rode out her peak before she collapsed against him. Caleb gently removed his fingers and rubbed her back until her breathing calmed and her heart stopped racing. She eventually opened her eyes to look into his face.

"Well I've never done that before," she grinned.

"Really? Well let's see if we can repeat it." Caleb flipped them over so that he was hovering over her again. Sitting back, he peeled her panties down, revealing her to him fully. She sat up and pulled his boxers off as well, gasping at his sheer size.

"Um...go slow, alright?" she asked, unsure if he would actually fit inside her.

"Of course," he answered. "If I ever hurt you, in any way, please let me know. I only want to love you, Hanna." With that, he kissed her lips gently. Caleb settled himself between Hanna's raised knees, the tip of his cock brushing against her wet curls. They kissed passionately until he could sense her readiness. Slowly, he entered her, feeling her body stretch to accommodate him. He pulled out and pushed in a little further than before, repeating until he was fully sheathed in her velvety warmth. It took all of his control not to pound into her with all of his strength.

They began to move, slowly at first, soon reaching a steady rhythm, kissing and fondling each other all the while. It felt so good. Caleb could not hold out much longer but he wanted Hanna to climax one more time before he did. He reached between their bodies and found her clit again, rubbing it gently.

"Oh, Caleb. Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hanna was bucking her hips furiously, tossing her head back and forth on the pillow, approaching her second orgasm.

"Hanna, look at me. I want to watch you." Hanna opened her eyes and locked them on Caleb's. He dropped his forehead to hers, keeping their eyes connected. The intensity was too much for her. She climaxed right then, screaming out Caleb's name as she did. Her inner walls contracted against him, throwing him over the edge as well. Caleb collapsed his arms unable to support him. Thankfully, he had the presence of mind to roll them slightly so he landed on the bed and wouldn't crush her. It took a few minutes for their breathing to return to normal. Hanna rose up over Caleb and put her hand on his cheek, turning his face towards hers.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I hope this means you're staying in town for a while," she smirked.

"For now," he teased.

As they both started to drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Spoby Forever&Always

Spoby fic, hope you guys like it:)

I do not own PLL

There's no A here.

Spencer couldn't express how much she loved him. They'd been best friends since she was born. He was three years older than her, but they didn't care about that. They loved each other. They were in love with each other. They experienced their firsts together. All of them. Now that she was seventeen and graduated, she was out on her own. Well, not on her own. She was living with him. Her parents weren't happy about it, but she made a deal with them. Her parents didn't like that they were together because of the age difference, and they were extremely upset when she told them she and he were engaged. She told them she'd hold off on the wedding until after graduation, if they let her live her life and be an adult once she graduated, and part of that deal included her moving in with him. She even promised them that she'd start birth control so they wouldn't get pregnant before they were ready. Once she was eighteen, she planned on stopping the pill, since they both knew how they both worked with each other and they knew how to prevent a pregnancy without the fear of forgetting to take a blue pill, or risking him swelling twice is normal size, due to an allergic reaction to the latex. Now that they were fully moved in and settled together, and finally married, with her parents signatures on the consent forms, she was proud to say that she was now Mrs. Cavanaugh been married for a couple weeks now, and they were both still getting used to it. She felt like they were still in the honeymoon stage, which they technically were.

She laughed as she fell back on their bed, him quickly following on top of her, as his fingers tickled her rib cage. She hated being tickled, but she let him because he knew when to stop. Scooting up on the bed so she was laying down correctly, she laid her head on her pillow and smiled at him, poking his nose lightly.

Tobys hand rested on her hip, his thumb circling over her skin slowly as they stared at each other. He noticed her bite her lip and he knew exactly what that meant. He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly, sliding his tongue over her bottom lip.

When his hand crept up the t-shirt of his that she was wearing, Spencer pushed her breasts into his chest as their tongues swirled around each other. She felt his hand cup her bra-less breast and she felt shivers down her back as he slid his thumb over her nipple, which hardened instantly.

Their kiss was broken just long enough for Toby to slide the shirt up over her head. Spencer's hands slid over his chest and stomach, feeling his defined pecs and abs. He worked out a lot. They work out together, in more ways than one.

Spencer's skin tingled as Toby placed kisses from her neck, to her shoulder, to the valley of her breasts, and his mouth finally made contact with her breast, his tongue flicking over her nipple. She let her fingers play with the hair on his neck, and she lifted her hips a bit when he slid her underwear off, followed by his boxers.

Well this was part I and  
>I dont know what else to say<p>

PM if you need to ask something, review if you want :)


	5. Chapter 5: Spoby Forever&Always

**Hey guys, part II here**

**Who is excited for the Q&A of PLL? I am sooo excited**

**The thing is that I have to wait until they put it online because in my country we dont have ABC.**

**I do not own the characters.**

Their kiss was broken just long enough for Toby to slide the shirt up over her head. Spencer's hands slid over his chest and stomach, feeling his defined pecs and abs. He worked out a lot. They work out together, in more ways than one.

Spencer's skin tingled as Toby placed kisses from her neck, to her shoulder, to the valley of her breasts, and his mouth finally made contact with her breast, his tongue flicking over her nipple. She let her fingers play with the hair on his neck, and she lifted her hips a bit when he slid her underwear off, followed by his boxers.

Her teeth dug into her bottom lip when Toby nibbled at her nipple a little, and she pushed her breast into his mouth a bit. Toby grinned against her breast and he sucked at her nipple slowly, letting one hand massage her other breast, as his other slid down between her legs.

He teased her, sliding his fingers over her netherlips and just above her clit to get her going. Spencer let out a choked moan that turned into a light scream at the end when he pressed his finger against her clit for just a second.

"Toby..." she whispered.

"Hm?"

"Stop teasing me."

"I can't, I want to hear you beg" he said, scooting down to kiss her stomach. He slid his hands over her inner thighs, squeezing lightly to massage them. His fingers danced around her pelvis and thighs as his tongue dipped into her naval, before maneuvering around her naval ring.

Spencer ran her hand through Toby's hair and she took in a breath when she felt two finger slide into her.

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapters **

**I like to write and learn new stuff as I write and your reviews and PMs help me very much**

**Thanks for reading**,** Love Mel**


	6. Chapter 6: Spoby Forever&Always

Her hips moved slowly as his fingers pumped in and out of her gently, and she let out a quiet moan when his lips brushed across her pelvis. Toby kissed the inside of her thighs a few times, and he brought his mouth down to her center, kissing around her a few times, and finally making brief contact with his tongue against her clit for a few seconds before moving back up to her breasts and taking the other one into her mouth.

"Mm..." she moaned. "Babe..."

"Mm?"

"So good..."

Toby nibbled and sucked at her nipple for a few seconds, before pushing his erection against her thigh lightly. Spencer's hand slid down, wrapping her fingers around him and she felt his penis tense for a few seconds when she started moving her hand up and down him. She felt Troy's fingers curl a little inside her and she arched her back as he hit her g-spot, letting out a moan.

Toby moved his hips a little against her hand as she pumped it up and down, and he let out a moan when her thumb moved across the head of his penis, smearing the precum starting to seep out over him.

She smiled, hearing a low growl from Toby. Her hips moved with his fingers as he continued pumping them in and out of her, but she let out a small whine when he removed his fingers from her. "Toby..."

"Shh," he said, moving her hand away from him. He pressed his penis against her clit, rubbing his head back and forth against it slowly, earning a moan from both of them. He liked to tease himself as much as he liked to tease her. Not only did it feel great, but provoking their orgasms made it feel a lot better in the end.

Spencer pushed her hips up, trying to rub against him a little more, but let out an aggravated breath when he held her hips down. Toby slid his head over her again and he moaned as he hardened a little more. He moved himself away from her and he started placing small kissed on her stomach again, slowly working his way down to her pelvis.

Toby let his lips kiss her right above the hood of her clit, and he sucked lightly where he kissed her. Spencer pushed her hips up, hinting for him to get to the point and she furrowed her brow when he laughed.

"Tobyyy," she whined.

"Whaaat."

"I'll file for divorce, not even playing right now, you kow my parents are lawyers."

Toby laughed and he ran his tongue over her clit lightly and slowly, earning a moan from Spencer. He slowly ran his tongue up and down her folds and he dipped his tongue into her entrance a few times before coming back up to her clit. He nudged the little bundle of nerves with his tongue a few times, and once it got hard, he swirled his tongue around it slowly, before flicking his tongue over it.

"Mm... Babee..." Spencer ran her fingers through his hair, moving her hips, and she bit her lip as she moaned. Her free hand gripped the bed sheets, letting out a small whine.

Toby smiled against her and he sucked on her clit lightly, making her push up into her mouth with a moan. He loved to make her writhe in the palm of his hands. He loved hearing her moan, knowing that he was the one that was making her moan like that. He loved that he was the one giving her the satisfaction she couldn't give herself. Hearing her moans, groans, whines, and whimpers turned him on even more.

He felt her clit pulse once, and he knew she was close. He took his mouth away from her and blew on her lightly. When she pushed her hips up, he sucked on her one last time for a few seconds, before pulling himself up to her lips and kissing her.

Spencer pushed herself into him, opening her mouth as their tongues swirled together. She moaned lightly when his hand cupped her breast. She didn't know what it was, but tasting herself from Toby's mouth kind of turned her on.

Toby massaged her breast gently, as he slid into her without warning, and Spencer's back arched a little, making her moan again. She always liked surprises. It felt better when she didn't know when he was starting.

Their hips moved together in synch, and with each thrust they both gave small moans.

"Faster," Spencer whispered, pulling away from the kiss.

Toby quickened his pace, staring into her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes. Big, brownish reddish orbs almost as large as Bambi's, and she was an expert and giving him that puppy dog look to make him give in to her every wish. Some might say she had him pussy whipped, which he wouldn't argue with, but the truth was, he loved her so much he'd do anything for her that she wanted.

Spencer whimpered, digging her nails into his back, which made him thrust faster and harder. She liked the fast, hard, and rough sex but she also enjoys the slow, gentle, and lazy love making. No matter what speed they were going, they were always making love, never just having sex. They'd been each others' firsts out of love and they'd be each others' only out of love.

He watched her eyes roll and close, her neck arch, her back arch, her legs wrap around his waist as tight as she could possibly get them, and he felt her nails puncture his back at the same time she started contracting around him and let out a screaming moan.

"Fuck!" Spencer snapped, slamming her hips up into his. "Mm, oh god..."

He slid his hand down between them, pressing this thumb to her and rubbing her clit in fast circles, and her hips moved feverously as she rode out her orgasm. He finally let himself ejaculated inside her, which caused another moan, and he kissed Spencer's neck as he felt her clit start pulsing under his thumb, sending her into another orgasm, quicker than he or she'd intended, but there was no complaining.

Spencer's hips moved quickly while Toby kept his still, letting her ride out her second orgasm as he sucked on her sweet spot.

"Toby... Oooh..." she moaned, scraping her nails down his back. "Mmm... Ohh..."

Toby kept his thumb moving around her clit until she pushed his hand away, and she shivered, breathing heavily. He kissed her lips lightly, smiling at her.

**To be **  
><strong>Continued<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Spoby Forever&Always

"Is it crazy to say I'm still really horny?" Spencer asked.

Toby shook his head. "Not at all. I can always perform another oral therapy session... This time, finish it."

Spencer breathed for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath and she nodded. "Okay..."

Toby slid himself out of her, his erection now gone, and he kissed his way down her neck, to her shoulder, to the valley of her breasts, like her always does. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on her a little, nibbling gently every so often, getting a whimper from her each time.

His fingers teased her again, slowly and lightly brushing over her center, tickling her unintentionally. He didn't want to get right down to business too soon. She could still be sensitive. Toby's finger moved slowly over the start of the hood of her clit, and when she didn't jump, he slid his finger over her. He moved his mouth from her nipple to her stomach, then her pelvis, kissing it lightly. He kissed her thighs and as he got closer to her center, he blew on her.

Spencer looked down at Toby, biting her lip as she became even more aroused,seeing his head between her legs. His mouth was close to her, she could feel the sensation, but she wanted him to eat her out like he was starving to death and she was the last pickle at the picnic.

Toby slid his hand over her center, pressing his palm against her. Her hips moved against it, trying to create friction between his hand and her clit, and he pulled his hand away, grinning to himself at her whine.

He slid a finger down her folds and he spread her apart a little with his thumbs. He blew on her again, but then brought his face closer to her, slipping his tongue into her slowly. He didn't mind eating her out. Although he didn't technically get any good feeling out of it, he still liked to tease her and know he's the one making her scream and moan.

He slid his tongue from her entrance to her clit, receiving a gasping moan, and back again. He thrusted his tongue into her a couple time, before finally moving back up and very lightly biting her netherlips, letting his teeth just barely graze against her clit. Feeling her tap his head, letting him know that she meant business, he brought his mouth to her, sliding his tongue over that sensitive bundle of nerves slowly.

"Mm... Toby..." She moaned.

"Hm?"

She moaned at the vibration his voice made against her clit, and she held onto his head, holding it in place as she pressed herself into his mouth. Toby's tongue circle around her, before he sucked and nibbled on her clit. Her breathing became heavy again, as she felt her clit harden at his nibbling. She couldn't express how amazing it felt to have him orally please her. She loved it and it was almost her favorite part of sex.

Toby sucked on her, sliding a finger into her slowly, pumping it in and out of her a few timed before inserting another finger into her. Even though they'd already done this, he still enjoyed making her feel amazing.

"Oh, fuck... Mm, Baby, faster," she said.

His fingers curled inside her, hitting her g-spot, just like earlier, and he sucked on her faster as he stopped nibbling on her. He could tell she was close because he could feel her juices starting to cover his hand.

"Oh yeah," she whispered. "Mm, right there... I'm so close, Baby... I'm right there..."

Toby curled and uncurled his fingers inside her quickly, hitting her g-spot every time. Her hips started to move against his face, so he held her pelvis down with his free hand.

"Mmm, yeah... Fuck..." she moaned, pushing her clit into his mouth a little more. "Eat me, Baby..."

Toby could tell by how she was breathing, moving, begging him to eat her out, that she was going to climax at any second. He loved making that feeling for her. He sucked on her a bit harder, pushing his fingers against her g-spot harder every time he curled his fingers.

"Harder, faster..."

He took his mouth away from her, knowing she'd probably kill him for stopping, and he let his fingers keep working away inside her. He knew her vaginal orgasms were great, but he knew that her clit stimulated orgasms felt a lot better after those. He felt her walls contracting around his fingers and he kept them moving fast and hard as her hips started moving.

"Mmmm... Fuck, Baby... Oooohh, so close... Please..." She whined.

Once this orgasm hit her, she gasped and held her breath, pushing her hips up and keeping them up a little, not breathing or saying a word until it was over.

"God... Please, Toby... I need it..."

"I'll get you there, don't worry," he said, licking at her clit lightly.

Toby knew that her clit wasn't stimulated anymore after her vaginal orgasm, but he had no problems needing to get her back to where she was. She was still hard, and she probably ached. Troy slowly slid his tongue around her in circles and he spread her legs open a little more, pushing her thighs apart with his hands, keeping them there for a better stimulation. She told him the further apart her legs were, the better it felt when he was eating her out, rubbing her, or when she was masturbating, so he knew her tricks.

Toby brought his head away from her and he lightly pinched her clit in between his index finger and his thumb, sliding them up and down her clit like she moved her hand against his penis. He did this for a few seconds, before pushing the hood of her clit back with his thumb, and he gently slid his tongue over her.

Spencer let out a slightly loud moan, obviously enjoying the feeling, and she bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't draw blood. She couldn't help but move her hips involuntarily just a bit.

"Please, Baby... No more teasing, please, just get me off..." she begged, with a whimper.

Toby kissed her clit before sliding his tongue over it again, and when Spencer grasped his hair between her fingers, he let out a small chuckle when he pushed his face to her center so he couldn't tease her anymore.

He sucked on her clit, still holding the hood back with his thumb and he then started to quickly and roughly flick his tongue over it. He moved his thumb away and held her thighs apart, sucking quickly and continuing to flick his tongue over her clit.

Spencer let out a whine, before loudly moaning. "Ooooohhhhh mmmm... Oh god, faster, harder," she said, pushing herself into his mouth.

Taking that as the approval, Toby sucked and flicked his tongue over her rock hard clit as hard and fast as he could, and he smiled to himself in the process when she finally reached her destination.

"Fuck!" she said, finally feeling her orgasm hit. Her juices gushed out of her, not that either of them minded, and she writhed against his mouth, incoherently mumbling. "Oh fuck... Baby, mm... Oooohh..."

Troy sucked on her until her hips stopped moving and he kissed her clit one more time, before pulling himself up and kissing her lips, letting her tasted herself against him a second time that night. she lightly moaned into the kiss, breathing heavily, and she stared at him as he pulled away. "Youuu... are amazing..."

Toby smiled, kissing her cheek as he laid down beside her, and he wrapped his arms around her once she cuddled into him, in a spooning position. Within the hour, they'd still be just like this, having a second round, but the number of times they fucked would just increase until the sun broke through the windows the next morning and even then... they'd probably still be going.


End file.
